


First Impressions

by Vrafter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Carol Danvers responds to Nick Fury's call but when she returned, she only found the Avengers....or at least what's left of them.Story may continue depending on feedback.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this story, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

"Where's Fury?" Carol Danvers bluntly said to Steve and Natasha as they looked back at the stranger with confusion. They looked at Bruce who is himself trying to figure out who the hell is she. As every second of silence passed, Carol got more and more impatient. Rhodey broke that silence with his footsteps as he walked up behind her with slight hesitation.

"Uh...how exactly did you get inside of here?" Rhodey asked but was responded with a photon blast that shot him into the wall. By the look of Carol's face and body language, talking was the last thing she wanted to do right now. As she turned back to Natasha, the barrel of a pistol was pointed between her eyes.

"Make another move and I will not hesitate to shoot you." Natasha said as she held the gun at Carol with a stern look on her face. She is in a foul mood right now with all the events that happened thanks to Thanos and Carol isnt helping at all with her sudden entry. Despite this, Carol remained unphased and stared at Natasha past the barrel. Things was gonna get bloody until Steve stepped in and moved the gun away from Carol.

"Natasha wait!...look at the insignia on her chest. She's gotta be the one Fury was paging." Steve said as he stepped closer to Carol. "Who the hell are you people?" Carol said as she looked around joining in the confusion. Bruce, who is still on the side, walked towards where Rhodey's body layed and turned him around on his back. Bruce examined his body and took a deep breath of relief. Not a fatal shot. He's gonna be ok but he's unconcious.

"He's still alive..it wasnt a killing blow" Bruce said out loud to Steve and Natasha. He wish he could help with this situation but without the Hulk, he cant do much. Staying there with Rhodey is probably the best option. It's not much but its something at least. Carol looked back at Bruce with a smirk on her face. A smirk that rubbed Natasha the wrong way in fact. "Dont worry. I held back...this time. My emotion control gotten better I see. Now answer....my question. Who the hell are you people and where is Fury?" Carol said now focusing her attention on Steve is unphased with her intimidation.

"In short, we are the Avengers. Part of Fury's secret initiative project....although it's not really secret anymore. We protect this city and anywhere that needs our help from intergalactic threats. In the case of Fury well.....its a long story. He disappeared from our world." Steve said as calmly as he can but got interrupted by Carol who is shocked by this news.

"How?!? Tell me who did this and I will put a end to this now!" Carol said clenching her fists. This response was met with shaking heads from both Steve and Natasha. If it only was that easy. Natasha calmed down a bit as she puts up her pistol and crosses her arms.

"Its complicated..." Natasha said as she looked at Steve's face. She can see the sadness in his eyes and its understandable. They took a beating from Thanos. On top of that, they lost a lot of their teammates...their friends....their family. "Thanos....Thanos is the man responsible for Fury's disappearance along with half of the universe. We tried to stop him with all we had at our disposal but we couldn't finish the job. After his accomplishment, Thanos disappeared as well and we have no idea how to track him. Most of our team has disappeared as well. At this point, we are lost like you are..I'm sorry I cant give you more than that." Steve said to Carol who is taking all this information in one go and its overwhelming. Skrulls was one thing but this is....a different level. She looks off to the side, lowering her eyes. She humbles herself and reaches our her hand towards Steve for a handshake.

"Carol....Carol Danvers. Captain Marvel." Carol said with a stern look on her face. She is still hesitant with them but she can see they are not bad guys. If there is a way to get Fury back, cooperating with them is the best option. "Ahhh another Captain huh? Thats kinda suprising. Steve....Steve Rodgers.. Captain America." Steve said as he responds back to her with a firm handshake. A smile from both of them showed a sign of respect for each other. As soilders, both of them could get along well. Not that bad for a first impression. 

It was a bad impression in Natasha's head though as she reluctantly reaches her hand out for a handshake. "Natasha Romanoff....Black Widow." Natasha said with a fake smile on her face. Carol seemed to noticed this fake smile and gave a fake smile of her own while giving her a firm handshake as well. She pointed a gun at her literally minutes ago. Its gonna take a while for them to warm up to each other. As they got done with their handshake, Natasha went back to crossing her arms and Carol gave her a teasing yet sarcastic smirk. Carol thought she was cute. Maybe it wouldn't be horrible working side by side with her.

"Oh and i apologize about what I did to your friend. I promise no more friendly fire. Somehow I'll make it up to yall. Soooooo...do we have clues on where to look first?" Carol said as she walked towards a nearby wall and leans her shoulder on it. Steve shakes his head and rests his hands on her hips. "No...not a single clue yet. Since we got you here now, I think it's safe to say we made some type of progress now. For the moment, we're gonna take a break. Get some ideas going and come back later. In the meantime, we have a extra room for you to rest in. Natasha could escort you there." Steve said as he looked at Natasha who rolled her eyes for a second and walks past Carol to lead her there.

"Follow me" Natasha said as she walked down the hallway, her hips swaying back and forth. Carol follows behind her keeping up with her walking speed. "When you had that gun pointed at me, was you really gonna shot me or was that a bluff?" Carol said with her daring curiosity getting the best of her. Natasha responded with the biggest smile she gave all day. "Wanna try it again and find out?" Natasha said with a sassy tone in her voice. Carol smirks and gives a head nod of approval. "I might like you after all." Carol said as both of them takes a elevator to the resting quarters for the team.


	2. I'll try to open up my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This situation of a global disappreance has Carol upset and Natasha notices this. As her teammate, she gives Carol her ears and allowed her to vent. Is this a start of friendship?
> 
>  
> 
> (Chapter 2 to First Impressions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read First Impressions yet, go read that first before reading this chapter. Thank you for the feedback. Of course if you want me to continue, feel free to let me know.

Night time is upon the Avenger's base. Everyone is in their quarters for the night.....trying to find some kind of peace and relaxation but that's easier said than done. Especially for Carol Danvers who still feels like a fish out of water.

 

"Damn....I knew I was gone for too long. Now everything has turned into shit. I checked to see if Rambeau and her daughter was at home but...I guess they disappeared too. Fuck!! Whoever you are Thanos....I will put you down and make you reverse this....ahhhh....this shower feels great." Carol thought to herself as the water from the showerhead sprays all over her body. It's been awhile since she had a nice relaxing hot shower and she's taking every second she can to enjoy it. The water flowing down her nice and fit body, the smell of the elegant shampoo spread throughout her blond hair, the way the soap is spread out on her breasts....its one of the best feelings in the world.

After washing herself off, she got out of the shower and wiped herself down. She dried her hair off and finds some clothes thats in her room. She finds a white crop top and some red and blue leggings and puts them on. She looks at herself in the mirror, turning around to examine her butt. "Hmmm...not too bad..a little more meat would be cool though." Carol said as she walks out of the bathroom, cutting the lights off. She fell into her bed and groans.

"I look and smell so clean yet I still feel like shit." Carol said in her head. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. She sits up on the edge of the bed. "Yeah!" Carol said with aggravation. As the door open, the first thing Carol noticed was a pair of long legs. As her eyes moved up, she saw those legs belonged to Natasha. She had a black tank top on with slim black yoga pants on. Carol rarely gets jealous but the curves on Natasha makes her feel some kind of way.

"Just checking up on you....you doing ok?" Natasha said standing in the doorway, yawning. "Yeah....no. No I'm not ok. Feeling frustrated right now but you dont have to worry about me. I'll be ok." Carol said scratching the side of her head. She didnt want to bother anyone right now and her head wasnt in the right place. Despite what she said, Natasha walked in and sat next to her. Carol looked at her with confused face.

 

"Alright.....talk" Natasha said resting her chin on her fist. Carol was still trying to process why Natasha is being friendly all of a sudden. "Earlier today, you wanted to decorate the base with my brain matter.....now you acting like we been best friends for a long time. What happened between than and now?" Carol said shifting her body to face Natasha who is moving her eyes around like shes thinking. "Its amazing what Yoga can do honey." Natasha said with a playful smile on her face. Carol looked at her with a unamused face but than smirks. "Makes sense now.." Carol said laying back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Natasha lays on her side next to Carol and looks at her with a concerned look on her face. "I have a habit on checking up on my teammates. This team is like my family and well....I wanna be there for everyone as much as I can. I know we started off on the wrong foot but...since you're part of us, you're part of my family now. My ears are always open to anyone who wants to vent and you look like you want to explode so spill it." Natasha said with a motherly tone. 

 

Carol took a deep breath and grunts. She's not used to this kind of attention but...it feels good. Ehhh... why not vent? "Its just...I found out my best friend and her daughter are gone too and its been messing with my head. I feel like I been gone way too long. If I had been here, maybe I would have saved the rest of the team. My friends....Fury.....before I left, they was all I had here. My trust lied only within them. I know you and Steve want me to trust yall but its not gonna be easy to get it from me. For a long....long period of my life, I been lied to by people who raised me to be who I am today. So yeah...I'm gonna be hesitant for awhile." Carol rambled on as Natasha lays her head down and nodded her head giving her full attention. She never would have thought this bad ass of a woman had this much emotion inside of her.

 

"Who knew little ms bad ass had so much emotions inside of her? Its adorable...almost." Natasha said with a goofy smile on her face. "Teehee bite me!" Carol snapped back sitting up on the bed and staring at Natasha who is having a nice little giggle. Gotta admit though, this moment feels.... kinda soothing. It's been years since she's talk to someone that's not a Skrull.

 

"But seriously Carol...I understand how you feel and I'm sure Steve will too as well as the rest of the team. We all came from different walks of life so we are familiar with hesitation. Everyone had that hill to climb in the beginning. You're not alone...you're never gonna be alone anymore. Even if you still feel like we are untrustworthy, we will be here for you. Just reach out once and awhile ok?" Natasha said as she sat up and puts a hand on Carol's shoulder. "And about Fury...I'm right there with you. I was one of his best operatives. We spent so much time on operations together. It was a partnership like no other...at least on that plane, we have something in common." Natasha said looking down at her feet, deep in thought.

 

"Huh...how about that? Glad to hear Fury still kicking ass while I was gone. Years ago, he helped me out on a special mission. To save a race of being called Skrulls.. we barley knew each other but he was still willing to help. Me...a random woman from another planet...Ha!...still crazy when I think about it...We have to save him..." Carol said clenching her fists in her lap. Natasha puts her hands on top of Carol's and holds them tight. "And we will!....in due time. For now, just rest..we will come up with some ideas tommorow." Natasha said as she wraps one arm around Carol's braod shoulders to give her a hug and she gets up and starts to walk out the room. As Natasha walks, Carol couldn't help but notice how curvy Natasha's butt was. Natasha may not have any superpowers but her body is a weapon of its own.

 

"You know Natasha....gotta admit I'm a bit jealous of you. I wish I had a body like you. It would make hitting people easier while they got distracted." Carol said with a chuckle. Natasha looked back at Carol with a innocent smirk on her face. As she reaches the door, she opened the door and turned around again. "Its not that much of a blessing. The more curves you got, the more easier of a target you are.... besides I think you look great the way you are now. How about we just put this nonsense behind us and start over brand new?" Natasha said leaning on the doorway. "Done and done." Carol said with a heartfelt smile on her face. Natasha responded back with one of her own and walked away. 

 

"Thank you....for that. I'll try to leave my heart open for you guys." Carol said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep for the night. Who knows what the future holds for her but having Natasha as a possible friend and teammate makes the coming days less scary.


End file.
